


Tell your dad "I'm sorry", you're an angel..

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friend Josh invites you to his party and introduces you to this adorable brown haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell your dad "I'm sorry", you're an angel..

You walk into your friend Josh's party "Hey y/n, glad you could make it!" "Hey Josh glad I could make it too!" You two hug and then both walk toward the kitchen, a few people were gathered in there most people were upstairs playing beer pong. Josh hands you a beer and you two talk while walking to the living room. "Oh yeah y/n, I wanted to introduce you to someone" Josh said smiling, his mocha brown eyes squinting in that adorable Josh way. "Oh yeah? Who is this someone Drummer Boy?" You said smiling. "My best fren" he said giggling a bit, "Close your eyes" Josh said giggling a bit more now. "Why?" You said laughing. "Just do it silly" he said still giggling. You closed your eyes and Josh guided you to his small living room. "Okay you can open your eyes now" Josh said. As you opened your eyes you were in awe, an adorable, brown-haired boy with beautiful dark Hazel eyes was sitting on the couch in front of you. "Y/n this is Tyler, Tyler this is y/n" Josh said smiling. "Hey y/n". "H-hi Tyler" you had planed what you were going to say as Josh guided you but forgot everything as you got lost in Tyler's dark Hazel eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> First real fanfiction I have written so I am very sorry if it sucks... Let me know if I should attempt to write more.


End file.
